Le sang d'une âme
by kassaya365
Summary: Une jeune adolescente qui a perdu ses parents, et qui a été séparer de sa meilleure amie qu'elle retrouve enfin, à l'académie cross, un destin noir et blanc l'attend en ces lieux, mais que va-t-il se passer quand une âme devient la proie d'un terrible complot? Quand trahison, meurtre, amitié et amour se lient dans un pacte sanguinaire, qui en sortira vainqueur?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur Vampire Knight , bien sûr tous les personnages tel que Yuki Cross ou Zero Kiryuu ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination , en revanche certain caractère que je rajoute dans cette histoire , viennent de moi et le déroulement de l'histoire est une de mes invention également , en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

**Chapitre 1 : le commencement**

Comme tous les ans, je devais encore changer de vie, d'amis, de lycée et surtout de quotidien. Cela fait déjà cinq ans que tous se déroulent ainsi, depuis la mort de mes parents précisément, ils me manquent encore et je ne me suis toujours pas habituée à leur absence. Ce vide intersidéral en moi est beaucoup plus profond chaque jour de ma vie. Ma tante, elle, essaye tant bien que mal de s'occuper de moi, malheureusement, son travail nous fait beaucoup voyager, c'est dur, je le sais, de me rendre heureuse. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile d'ordinaire, alors après ce tragique événement,tout s'est aggravés sans parler du départ précipiter de ma meilleure amie à l'autre bout du monde. Mais enfin, ma tante à trouver le moyen de nous réunir, je vais aller faire mes études avec elle, dans son nouveau lycée appeler Académie Cross,une académie très réputée dans la région paraît-il, et difficile d'accès, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai faits pour être accepté. Soudain ma tante me tira de mes pensées en m'adressant la parole après un long silence durant le trajet que nous venions d'entamer depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Tu rêves encore . Enfin...tu n'as plus besoin de rêver, nous sommes arrivées Kairi.  
- Déjà ? Répliquai-je la boule au ventre.  
- Oui, tu n'es pas heureuse .  
- Si, bien sûr... Enfin... Cela fait toutes de même cinq bonnes années...elle a dû se faire des tas d'amis...moi je ne serais qu'une étrangère, au milieu de...

Pendant le déroulement de ma réponse, j'ai subitement commencé à sentir ma voix s'humidifier, j'ai donc préférer me stoppé dans ma phrase, pour éviter tous déluges de larmes pour mon premier jour.

- Tout se passera à la perfection , je le sais, elle sera toujours là pour ça. dit-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste accompagné d'un sourire sincère et chaleureux.  
- Oui, tu as raison, je suis idiote de penser ainsi. Je vais y aller, je n'oublierais pas de t'envoyer des mails, alors soit sans crainte.  
- Je l'espère, rappelles-toi, si jamais ça ne va pas, je serais toujours au bout du fil.

J'ai hoché la tête, en signe de compréhension , je finis par prendre ma valise et sortir de la voiture, en face de moi se trouver l'académie Cross, après tant d'heure d'attente, je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, triste ou angoisser, cela doit être un mélange des trois. Je me suis retournée une dernière fois en direction de ma tante et lui fit signe de la main auquel elle répondit et , sans plus attendre, repartis à toute vitesse, comme pour m'empêcher de faire demi-tour. Me voilà seule, les gens pénétraient en masse dans l'enceinte de l'académie, je fis donc la même chose et, une fois le grillage passé je pus apercevoir la grandeur de cette école et sa beauté, c'était l'œuvre de personne remarquable. Un immense bâtiment se dressait devant moi, je me suis avancée en tirant ma valise tout en scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de ma meilleure amie, Keili.  
Soudain, au loin , j'aperçus Keili, en compagnie d'un garçon et d'une jeune fille, ils se dirigeaient tous trois en ma direction, Keili ne put s'empêcher de cacher son bonheur en me sautant dessus

- Kairi ! Ma princesse à moi ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

ces petits gestes d'affection on fait apparaître peu à peu un sourire sur mon visage ainsi qu'une lueur dans mes yeux, j'étais heureuse de la revoir et je ne savais que répondre face à tant d'amour.

-Comment c'est passé ton voyage, pas trop long ? Ah oui au fait je te présente Zéro et Yuki  
Tout en me relevant après être tombée en compagnie de Keili, j'ai observé Yuki et Zéro, le garçon paraît froid et hostile par contre la fille sembler très joyeuse et agréable.

- Enchanté Kairi, bah moi c'est Yuki et tu sais Keili nous parle toujours de toi ! Dit-elle en souriant, et lui c'est Zéro fait pas attention c'est un éternel boudeur !  
À cette remarque, Zéro sembla quelque peu contrarié mais finit par ignorer cette réflexion. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le fixer un long moment, ses yeux violets, je ne saurais dire où, mais je les ai déjà rencontré. Pour ne pas paraître impoli j'ai dévié le regard en direction de Yuki et je lui ai répondu un sourire pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, des gars comme lui, j'en ai connu plein.  
- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais emmener ma meilleure amie à sa chambre.

Sans avoir eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit , Keili m'empoigna le bras et me traîna en direction d'une grande allée , au bout de celle-ci deux directions s'offraient à nous, elle prit le passage de gauche et nous avons débouché sur ce qu'ils appelaient le pavillon de la Day Class.

- Je t'expliquerai les règles plus tard en détail mais , tu dois savoir que cette école est divisée en trois parties, la première c'est le grand bâtiment en face de l'entrée les cours on lieu ici, c'est également là-bas que se trouvent les appartements du directeur, ensuite il y a le pavillon de la Day classe, là où on loge et pour finir là-bas tu as le pavillon de la Night classe, il est formellement interdit d'y pénétrer ou même de tourner autour compris ?  
- Oui, j'ai compris . Acquiesçais-je  
-Bien, en revanche , nous ne saurons pas dans la même chambre, je ne sais pas si tu auras une camarade de chambre, il arrive que certaine personne n'en est pas, mais ne t'en fait pas, je viendrais te chercher tous les matins pour pas que tu te perdes !  
- D'accord.  
- Tu n'es pas très bavarde dit moi ! Affirma-t-elle d'un ton inquiet .  
- excuse moi, en vraie, je suis épuisée.  
- ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui on a pas cours, profite en pour te reposer un moment, je te ferais visiter après, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, ici, je suis chargée de discipline alors je dois m'assurer que tout sa passe comme sur des roulettes ! Aller je te laisse, bisous princesse !

Sur ces mots elle disparut dans le couloir après avoir refermé ma porte, j'allais être toute seule, dans cette chambre, j'étais déçu de ne pas être dans la même qu'elle mais bon, je suis en sa compagnie, c'est déjà bien. Après m'être à nouveau perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai déballé ma valise et rangé toutes mes affaires pour être tranquille ce soir, j'ai également enfilé l'uniforme et brosser mes cheveux avant de sortir, mes cheveux violets ne semblaient pas passer inaperçu, tout le monde me dévisageait, je me demande encore ce que va me réserver l'avenir dans ce lycée, j'espère qu'il sera beau.

-Kairi

une fois retournée je me suis retrouver nez à nez avec Zéro , il est vraiment beau dommage qu'il soit aussi froid et agressif , on ne lui adresse pas encore la parole qu'il semble déjà sur la défensive , sûrement une carapace pour dissimuler son vrai caractère ou alors il a un caractère...Disons...Chiant.  
- oui ?  
- le proviseur m'a demandé de te faire visiter , en même temps on va retrouver Yuki et Keili , pour que tu le rencontres.  
- Bien je te suis dans ce cas.  
- Te perd pas. Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Bien Monsieur. Repliquais-je sur le même ton.

Après cette brève conversation , il me montra tous les lieux à connaître mais il ne manqua pas au passage de me donner les règles du lycée qui sont tellement nombreuses...Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir les retenir mais il a insisté sur une règle en particulier , ne pas aller dans le pavillon de la Night Class, mais , c'est quoi au juste cette Night Class ? Une chose est sur en tous cas , il ne porte pas à cœur les gens qui se trouvent à l'intérieur

- Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui , monsieur.  
- Bon on est arrivé, ici c'est le bureau du directeur.

Il ouvrit la porte , immédiatement , Yuki se jeta devant nous et la ferma a nouveau , j'eus alors un sursaut et Zéro aussi , elle semblait mal à l'aise et bien décidée à ne pas laisser Zéro entrer.

- Bon tu joues à quoi la Yuki ?

-On va faire un tour , hein Kairi ?

- Bah euh si vous voulez ...

- Hors de question je sais qu'il est dedans.

Mais de qui parle-t-il ? À ce moment là le visage de Yuki semblait affolé , la pauvre , je ne sais pas dans quelle situation elle s'est mise , mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

-Aller pousse, toi.

Yuki finit par se décaler et nous sommes rentrer dans le bureau , face à nous se trouver Keili , un homme assis sur son sa chaise derrière son bureau , ce devait être le directeur et juste ici , un beau garçon ...Même un sublime , se tenait debout à ma droite , vêtue d'un uniforme blanc , des cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule et un regard sombre et a la fois sanguinaire , vraiment quelqu'un d'intrigant.. je me suis subitement senti mal à l'aise , et Zéro l'a tous de suite compris il ma donc tiré en sa direction pour je ne sois plus sous l'emprise de cette personne

- Eh bien , bonjour Zéro, j'espère que tes vacances, ce sont bien passé.  
-Très bien sans toi Kuran répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec  
- oh, mais tu es la petite nouvelle ! Bienvenu Kairi ! Keili nous a tellement parlées de toi ! Ah ! Viens-tu veux des gâteaux, j'ai du thé aussi si tu veux raconte moi tous je veux tous savoirs !  
-Euh..bah...  
- t'en fait pas Kairi il est toujours comme ça me souffla Keili a l'oreille tout en s'appropriant mon bras gauche  
- Ah...

Pendant que le directeur me parlé , Zéro envoyait des foudres , voir plus , à ce Kuran , on sentait bien la haine et le dégoût , je me demande ce qui a pu ce passer pour qu'il en arrive à détester autant une personne , je veux bien qu'il est un mauvais caractère , mais à ce point...

-Bien je me présente, Je suis Kaname Kuran , je suis le président du dortoir de la Night Class enchanté de faire votre connaissance Kairi.

- de même...  
-Bien on va vous laissez-on va emmener Kairi faire un tour en ville ! S'exclama Yuki en nous traînant tous dehors a l'exception de Kanamé , qu'elle regarda d'un regard tendre et doux . Au revoir Kanamé;

- Au revoir, Yuki.

Les portes, ce sont alors refermer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer , mais , je ressentais toujours cette présence prêt de moi , j'en avais presque peur.


	2. Chapter 2

je vous remercie pour vous review et mp ,voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La Night class**

Après cette rencontre avec le directeur et le président du dortoir de la Night classe, nous sommes partis faire un tour en ville , Yuki s'empressa de me montrer toutes ses boutiques préférées et Keili les siennes , en revanche, Zéro lui , servait de tapisserie. Il regardait partout, ne lâchant pas Yuki des yeux, il a peur ça se voit dans son regard, mais de quoi? Je ne sais pas. Après tous, ce qui se passe avec Yuki et Zéro ne me regarde absolument pas. Donc je pense que ça ne sert à rien de chercher plus loin.  
De retour à l'académie, la nuit commencée déjà à tomber, les étoiles faisaient petit à petit leur apparition, le soleil laissé place à l'obscurité et le lycée semblait maintenant bien sinistre.

- On te laisse la nous ! S'exclama Yuki  
- On a encore du travail ce soir mais ne t'inquiète pas on se voit demain. Affirma keili  
- Oui je sais bien, bonne nuit à vous trois.

J 'ai tourné les talons pour prendre la direction du dortoir et je me suis glissée dans ma chambre. j'ai refermé la porte et d'après la pièce vide, je ne partageai pas ma chambre avec quelqu'un. remarque ce n'est pas plus mal , j'aime bien la solitude, surtout le soir c'est un moment important pour moi, je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais la nuit je me sens dans mon élément, je ne réfléchis plus, je peux être libre . Mais j'ai horreur du noir, aller chercher l'erreur... Il était temps d'éteindre les Lumières et de dormir. je prendrais une douche demain matin, je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour faire ça maintenant.  
Je me suis allongée dans mon lit et il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil avait fait leur apparition, la pièce s'est remplie de lumière ce qui ne tarda pas à me réveiller, une fois cela fait je suis sortis péniblement de mon nid douiller que je ne voulais pas quitter et je suis partis me doucher et me vêtir de l'uniforme de la day classe, un coup de peigne , un léger coup de maquillage pour cacher ma fatigue et une fois mes chaussures mise quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, c'était sûrement Keili.

- Kairi ? C'est Keili ! Dépêches-toi on va être en retard !  
-Oui, j'arrive.

Je pris mon sac avec moi et je suis sortis en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Bon, maintenant allons-y. lança Zéro d'un ton sec.  
- De mauvaise humeur monsieur ? Répliquais-je d'un ton provocateur  
- Ne me cherche pas de bon matin.  
- Vous allez pas commencer vous deux ! S'exclama Yuki  
- Aller en avant pour les cours !

Keili agrippa mon bras et me conduit dans la salle de classe , suivi de près par Yuki et Zéro. La salle est immense, un amphithéâtre, à mon avis on va avoir le droit à des cours magistraux... Ce n'est pas mon fort la prise de notes, enfin, au pire, je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour mon avenir, mais plutôt pour mon passé. Zéro parti s'installer sur la rangée de droite, tout en haut. une fois assis il s'est étalé sur son bureau et c'est endormis. Il est sérieux . Yuki et Keili elles, m'ont assis entre elle. Le professeur daigna montrer le bout de son nez au bout de 10 bonnes minutes et le cours débuta, sans plus de cérémonie.

Après une longue et difficile journée de cours, Yuki Zéro et Keili se sont retrouvé coller pour s'être endormis en cours, à mon avis ils avaient beaucoup travailler hier soir, les profs devraient être plus compréhensifs tous de même. Du coup , je me suis retrouvée embarquée par un groupe de filles qui voulait absolument que je voie« l'idole », je ne comprenais pas de quoi elles parlaient, mais si ça les amuse... Elles mon emmener devant le portail du dortoir de la Night classe, c'est là que j'ai compris que cette école était différente, mon pressentiment ne me trompe jamais. Nous avons attendu deux bonnes heures pour qu'enfin le portail s'ouvre , mais dans le même élan, les chargés de discipline étaient aussi arrivés, Yuki essayé tant bien que mal de retenir les filles , alors qu'un simple coup d'oeil de zéro suffit à les calmer , quant à Keili elles discutaient avec celle-ci, ils font la paire tous les trois...des élèves de la Night class firent leur apparition, je pu un show complètement ridicule sous les yeux désespérés d'un garçon aux cheveux roux. Je ne peux pas le niais elles ont raison, ils sont tous très beau mais il ne faut jamais ce fier aux apparences .

-Tien je t'ai jamais vu toi, tu es nouvelle .

Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers mon interlocuteur il s'agissait de ce même blond ridicule qui entamait son ''show'' il n'y a même pas 5 minutes. je lui ai souri et répondu

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu connais le prénom de chacune des filles présente ici . Ne me prend pas pour une idiote.  
je l'avais apparemment complètement déstabilisé, il avait l'air surpris de ma réponse. il finit par sourire et me dire :

- Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux violets ça ne s'oublie pas.  
- Toutes les filles sont belles pour toi, d'après ton jeu de Dom Juan, tu sais, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive avec moi.  
- Bon aller Aido circule.

Keili venait de s'interposer entre nous deux. Sa voix trembler un peu comme si elle était en colère, pourquoi ? Ça j'en ai une vague idée , mais ce n'était pas le lieu pour en parler.

- Quoi tu es jalouse ? Rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Soit pas ridicule Aido aller dépêches-toi d'aller en cours ! Aboya-t-elle.  
- Bien mademoiselle la chargée de discipline.

il finit par se plier à ses ordres mais à mon avis, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, une personne vraiment détestable, enfin à mon goût. Toutes les filles me regardaient de travers , mais j'en avais rien à faire moi le seul regard qui a de l'importance, c'est celui de Keili. Elle se retourna et me souris, pourquoi sourit elle comme ça ?

- Bon bah tu vois pourquoi on est ici maintenant, les pauvres se font sans cesse harceler.  
- Oui je vois ça, enfin, lui le cherche un peu en même temps.

En détournant la tête , à travers la foule de fille prête à sauter sur les élèves de la Night class , mon regard c'est posé sur une fille qui me regardait , elle avait de long cheveux chatain,elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de la Night class et son regard n'était pas des plus tendre , elle suivait Aido de près en le disputant sur le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir , une autre fille se tenait à coté d'elle celle-ci était rousse et semblait indifférente a ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

- Mais non il...enfin laisse, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, ça va être l'heure du couvre-feu.  
-Oui , tu as raisons , faites attention à vous et ne vous coucher pas trop tard.  
- On est pas des poule , nous. Rétorqua Zero  
- Oh oui , c'est sur , tu préfère faire le paresseux en cours.

Je ne lui ai pas laisser le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partis ,en partant je pu apercevoir Kanamé et Yuki ensemble, ils semblaient proche tous les deux , ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de plaire à Zéro, mais une fois de plus, cela ne me regarde pas ,mais cette Night Class avait quelque chose à cacher et ça en revanche , je le saurais tôt ou tard .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: La révélation **

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis à l'académie cross, mes notes ne sont pas glorieuses mais mes relations avec Yuki, Keili et Zéro ont évolué, Yuki est adorable, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais souvent, elle m'insupporte et comme je suis de nature franche, je le dis quand elle m'énerve, Zéro lui, c'est différent, on a établi une sorte de complicité, on passe notre temps à se tailler et se disputer mais, c'est une amitié comme une autre, Keili elle, c'est toujours ma meilleure amie, on se rapproche de plus en plus mais tous ce mystère qui plane autour de la night class commencer vraiment à me soûler, du coup j'ai pris les choses en main ce soir là.

Je me suis introduite dans le pavillon de la night classe, ayant étudié pendant plus de 3 semaines les rondes de mes amis, je savais ou quand et comment passer, ils faisaient pratiquement toujours les mêmes trajets, sauf Zéro qui lui restait très imprévisible, j'avais échafaudé un plan pour me glisser à l'intérieur de celui-ci et il a marché avec succès. Maintenant il faut que j'aille dans le bureau de Kanamé kuran, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve. J'ai gravi les escaliers en scrutant les environs, le moindre indice serait précieux, j'ai avancé dans les couloirs et je me suis retrouvé face à une grande porte, sûrement la plus grande que j'ai vu en pénétrant ici, c'était donc très clair, ça chambre se trouvait ici. J'ai posé ma main sur la poignée, mes muscles se sont crispé, je voulais l'ouvrir, mais mes muscles ne m'obéissaient pas, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver, même s'il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas voir ce qui se trame ici. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net, j'ai donc pressé la poignée et j'ai pénétré dans sa chambre. Mes recherches ont duré un long moment, à ma montre il était déjà deux heures du matin, il fallait que je me dépêche sinon , ils allaient rentrer avant que je ne puisse sortir d'ici. Quand tous semblaient désespérer j'avais enfin trouver ce que je cherchais, les dossiers des élèves de la Night classe, une fois ça entre les mains je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, mais vu que je suis ici autant continué, j'ai entamé la lecture du dossier d'Hanabusa Aido, Des tas de données le concernant se présente sous mes yeux et j'avais la preuve que la Night class était belle est bien une classe de Vampire.

D'après les notes de Kanamé il maîtrise la Glace et est de rang B je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je ne tarderais pas à le savoir, j'ai donc scruté les autres dossiers, le rang B revenait souvent, sauf sur son propre dossier où il est répertorié dans le rang a. J'ai pris note de chaque dossier dans mon calepin j'ai ensuite soigneusement remis en place les dossiers dans l'ordre trouver. Je suis sortis en vitesse du pavillon et j'ai dû reprendre en sens inverse le chemin que j'avais emprunté. J'étais en parfait timing je suis arrivé comme prévu à 3h05 devant mon pavillon.

- Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure là ?

Cette voix finit par raisonner dans ma tête, cette voix masculine...c'est celle de Zéro.

- Je veux voir Keili.  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit de sortir du pavillon, que tu sois l'ami de Keili ou non tu seras collé demain.  
- Comme je pouvais m'y attendre du parfait chargé de discipline Zéro Kiryuu , je veux la voir.  
- Retourne dans ta chambre, si je la croise, je lui dirais de venir te voir.  
- Merci, tu vois quand tu veux tu es adorable.

Sur ces mots je me suis empressé d'aller dans ma chambre, voilà, j'avais enfin la clef de ce mystère, qui n'étais pas vraiment compliqué en vraie. Mais j'avais besoin de preuves et je les ai enfin eu. Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir tout cela personne ne doit le savoir.

Le lendemain matin j'avais une boule au ventre, j'étais Nerveuse, Keili n'était pas passé cette nuit et j'avais peur que Zéro est parlé au directeur pour ma sorti nocturne , mais bon je n'étais pas loin du pavillon il ne pouvait pas supposer grand-chose, j'espère vraiment que je n'aurais pas d'ennuis si quelqu'un apprend que j'ai pénétré le pavillon de la Night classe, je serais renvoyé sur-le-champ. Une fois prête je suis sortis de ma chambre Keili, Yuki et Zéro sont arrivé au même moment, je me suis figé sur place et le regard de Zéro croisa le mien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais pour une fois il avait un regard plutôt tendre et à ma grande surprise il n'était pas agressif.

- Bien dormit la marmotte ? Me demanda Keili sur un ton enjoué.

D'après cette question Zéro n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui parler de mon escapade. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me soulage vraiment, je n'aime pas mentir et je n'aurai pas voulu mentir à nouveau.

- Oui ça va! et vous ?  
- Pas beaucoup comme d'habitude ! S'exclama Yuki le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous sommes partis ensemble en cours et à mon arrivée, à notre grande surprise, le professeur était déjà là et quand il m'a vu il s'est avancé vers moi et ma tendu un papier.

- Dépêches-toi d'aller au bureau du directeur , il t'attend.

Je me sentais mal tout d'un coup, je suis sortis de cours sous les regards surpris de mes amis et une fois devant la porte qui menait à son bureau je n'osais pas l'ouvrir, mais il le fallait, je priais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la nuit dernière. J'ai ouvert la porte et au lieu de voir le proviseur c'est Kanamé qui se tenait dans le fauteuil en face de moi.


	4. Chapter 4

je vous remercie pour vos review ! et non non je ne suis pas sadique ! xD j'aime juste le suspens ! Enfin :p et Pour alliana oui il y aura une histoire d'amour ! même plusieurs ! je vous laisse devinez ! :D sur ceux place au chapitre 4 !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Chargée de discipline**

La porte s'est soudainement refermé derrière moi, et le claquement de celle-ci raisonna dans la pièce, Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le stress m'avait envahi, il m'était impossible de bouger, des crampes me ronger et parcourait tout mon corps et je sentais toujours cette boule en moi. Il restait devant moi assit à feuilleter un dossier, mon dossier, ma photo était dessus, il restait passible. Je me suis avancé vers lui en me calmant pour ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître sur mon visage et il a finalement décliné une phrase.

- Assis toi, ne soit pas timide.  
- Non merci. Je suis venus voir le directeur, il m'a convoqué.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il finit par fermer mon dossier et se lever.

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir , mais c'est plus discret de faire passer ça par un « rendez-vous avec le directeur » tu comprends ?  
- Euh...oui...je crois.  
- Assis toi.  
- Non.

Son regard croisa le mien, ses yeux étaient sombre, froid et transperçant comme des lames. Il essaye de lire quelque chose en moi je ne dois rien laisser passer, j'ai continué à le fixer. Je me suis finalement assise, une force m'y a obligé, je ne le voulais même pas , c'est comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même, je suis semblable à une marionnette face à lui. Je déteste cette sensation, il tire les ficelles et j'exécute .

-Bien, hier soir tu t'es glissée hors de ton pavillon.

Ma gorge a commencer à se serrer et aucun son ne sortait, de ma bouche, j'écoutais tout simplement ce qu'il disait, pendant qu'il se diriger à la fenêtre pour observer les environs.

- Tu as pénétré dans notre pavillon et aussi dans ma chambre, tu as fouillé dans mes affaires et consulté les dossiers de la night classe.  
- Oui.  
- L'odeur d'une humaine ce repère vite surtout dans un endroit rempli de vampire. Maintenant deux solutions s'offrent à moi soit je t'efface la mémoire soit je te laisse avec ces souvenirs mais il me faudra te tuer. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Si vous me les effacer je recommencerais, et si vous les effacez à nouveau ça sera pareil, on ne sortirait pas de cette boucle infernale .  
- Oui donc il serait plus simple que j'en vienne à te tuer c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire .  
- Oui.

Il me fixa du regard pendant un long moment, je n'ai pas détourné les miens, c'était à celui qui cédera le premier, il finit par sourire et ouvrir mon dossier et s'emparer d'un stylo pour y noter quelque chose.

- Une nouvelle chargée de discipline ne serait pas de trop à mon avis, si tu as réussi à pénétrer dans le pavillon de la lune n'importe qui d'autre pourrait le faire  
- pardon ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile là .  
- Pas du tous. Tien prend ce brassard et retourne en classe je vais en discuter avec le directeur.  
- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, je refuse de passer mes nuits dehors  
- Ne fait pas l'enfant et ce sera un moyen pour toi de mieux nous connaître tu ne crois pas . De plus tu passeras plus de temps avec ton amie Keili.

Trop tard, il m'a percé à jour..., j'ai finalement accepté et je suis retournée en cours. Quand je suis revenus j'ai été bombardé de questions par Keili et Yuki, Zéro lui semblait indifférent à tout cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pion dans un jeu d'échecs. Je n'aime vraiment pas Kanamé. Je le déteste même.

PDV de Zero

- Kanamé es-tu sur de ce que tu fais ? Demanda le directeur  
- Tout à fait , directeur. Ou bien me cachez-vous quelque chose ?  
- Non non pas du tous. Dit-il avec son sourire niais qu'il a toujours.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle n'a aucun entraînement ! Aucune connaissance sur ce monde c'est débile. Pourquoi vous l'écoutez toujours ?  
- Tu n'as cas lui donner des cours. Répliqua Kuran  
- La ferme.  
- Oh bonne idée Kanamé, Zéro tu t'occupes de tout apprendre à Kairi, est ce clair .  
- Hors de question. Je tiens pas à m'occupé d'une gamine j'ai d'autre chose à faire.  
- Eh bien, si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourras ne t'en prendre cas toi-même. Je me demande ce que ça ferait d'avoir un autre mort sur la conscience.

Sans tarder il se retira et avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte j'ai tiré, la balle frôla sa tête de justesse pour enfin finir sa trajectoire dans le mur.

- ZERO ! Cria le directeur complètement affolé.  
- Au revoir , Zéro, monsieur le directeur.

Il disparut dans les ténèbres et la porte finit par se refermer.

- Zero  
- C'est bon. Je m'en charge.

Je suis partis en claquant la porte. Je vais l'entraîner , ne t'en fais pas Kuran.


End file.
